Unexpected Guests
by Hexabyss
Summary: Extinction. We were facing extinction. The humans declared that we were the scum of the Earth, foreign devils that needed to be killed once and for all. They never stopped to think what we thought, no they just speared us through, shot us down, poisoned us, we became a sport for them. So we banded together and ran, we didn't know where we were going and we weren't going to stop
1. Chapter 1

"GUYS HURRY UP! WE'RE SO CLOSE I CAN SMELL IT! IT KINDA STINKS!"Shun yelled, making them all roll their eyes.

"Haruka-sama, why is she so happy about this?" Mei asked rather boredly.

"She's odd." Haruka said simply.

Honoka laughed, "She's just excited cause this place is rumored to be monster friendly." She shot up a picture of the castle in purple glitter.

Mio looked around the area with a frown, "Sure is creepy though."

Yui nodded and scooted a little closer to Mio. Honoka looked at them, "Dude our forest is protected by horned goblins that shoot fire. This is nothing." She said letting a spider with a skull on its back climb all over her.

"U-Uh Honoka-san that thing looks deadly." Rina said with a slight stutter. Honoka just shrugged and tossed it back onto its web, "Sorry forgot you had that phobia Rina." Rina just nodded and looked away.

"GUYS I CAN ACTUALLY SEE IT! IT LOOKS SOOO COOL!" Shun yelled from her spot in the sky. Honoka pushed back a bush and they all saw a beautiful medieval castle that lights were shining from it. A small old sign read "Hotel Transylvania", Mio switched into her wolf form allowing Yui to hop on.

Haruka cut through the bushes with her claws, "This place needs to get a gardener." Mei said looking at the trees.

Honoka grabbed a half-dead looking green guy, "Oi guys! They have people that lose their heads too!" She popped off the guys head and spun it on her finger like a basketball.

"Honoka put that down before it tries to eat you like the last one." Haruka said monotonously.

"Oi! It didn't eat me it just sucked on my head for a while." Honoka yelled.

"Same thing."

Honoka huffed "Oi green guy!What are you anyway?" She said bringing the face up to hers.

"Groooarr ooarr arroea." It groaned.

"You're a zommmbie?" She said drawing out the word in confusion.

The head groaned in reply, "Oi oi! Don't get angry, I ain't insulting you!" The others watched dumbfounded at it, "FINE! I apologize! Just stop getting angry. Anyway you know where the entrance to the castle is?" The zombie head groaned, "OHHH. Its a really big door." She put the head back on the body.

She looked and saw everyone staring at her, "What?"

Mio just laughed, "Well, uh we weren't expecting you to be able to understand him."

Honoka tilted her head, "They speak the exact same language as most of the onis. Although it's a bit more drawn out here." She said. She picked up the green guy, "Lead the way Larry!"

"Grrrraaor."

"Oh sorry, Jerry!" The zombie trudged forward down a path towards the castle, with them following him.

* * *

"People people! Mavis's birthday is only in a few days! Pick up the pace people." A pale man with a long face, long nose and blue eyes shouted to a bunch of green women sitting on brooms.

The women dashed away, the man sighed, "Her party will perfect Martha." He murmured looking at a photo of him and a beautiful woman holding a baby.

"Hi daddy!" Mavis appeared in front of him startling him a little and making him fumble with the picture.

"O-Oh hello darling. I bet you're ready for your birthday."

She smiled happily her blue eyes sparkling, "You bet! Anyway do you think we could, oh I dunno talk about something?" He nodded curiously, interested at what she had to say.

"Soooo you know how I've always wanted to see the humans?" He nodded again, narrowing his eyes, "Since it will be my birthday...do you think I can go see them?"

He looked at her sternly, "No. You know how I feel about humans Mavis."

Mavis sighed. "But daddy-"

"No buts Mavis, we aren't going to talk about this anymore."

Mavis glared at him and walked away, clearly angry with his verdict. He sighed once again then sped off to the lobby. Everything was looking beautiful, cobwebs everywhere that sparkled with dew spelling Mavis name.

He turned his head when he heard the door open, Jerry was leading 7 girls in each looking more pequiler than anything monster he had seen. "Thanks Jerry! I knew you could get us here faster than Shun!" A girl with purple hair, eyes and six purple tails, popped the zombies head off and hugged it.

"Oi! I can get us anywhere! I only followed him cause I was tired!" A girl with dragon wings and a scythe proclaimed.

"Sure Shun and I'm not 400 years old." A small girl without clothes on and tribal paint said boredly.

"U-Um guys, we should just be happy we got here." A ghost girl said quietly.

"Rina is right guys, it's a surprise we even got here." A beautiful white fox said.

The little girl with a huge cloak that was on the foxes back, nodded along with her, "Mama knows more than you all. She has been alive for thousands of years." The fox glowed in a bright light, and a woman with white hair, white cat ears, golden eyes, and the same fluffy white tail, stood where the fox did.

A woman with white hair and red eyes, looked his way and stared at him, studying his stance, "I believe I have found the owner of this place. We should stop fighting, we do not need a mess to clean up." She finally said without emotion.

The naked girl looked at her, "Haruka-sama, may I cast a spell on them if they refuse to stop?"

Haruka nodded still staring at him, "Do what you need, don't blow anything up."

The girl bowed, "Hai Haruka-sama!"

The girls hands glowed blue, "Furīzu!" She said in an unfamiliar language. All the girls fighting froze in place, "Baka wa, Haruka-sama ga anata no oroka-sa o hitsuyō to shimasen. Damatte jibun o furumaimasu. Matawa watashi wa sonobade anata o korosudeshou. Ima, anata no subete wa hoka no yoi kōdō, matawa ue ni aru koto o yakusoku shinakereba narimasen!" She yelled at them all in a foreign language, her eyes glowing red in anger. They didn't respond to her, "Anata wa tsumori furumaudesu!"

"H-Hai!" She finally let them down, and ran back over to Haruka.

"Haruka-sama the situation has been resolved."

"Good, we don't need any trouble."

POV CHANGE

The woman in front of me was clearly on guard, "Sir, I apologize for my companion's behavior. We came here to ask if we could stay here for a week or two while we let the situation back home clear up." I raised an eyebrow,

"Sure, but mind me asking what the situation is?"

The woman shrugged, "Some demon hunters are trying to purge our home of demons. They don't know we escaped, and probably will never." "Where are you from?" "The outer forests of Japan. It's a world famous demon forest area there so we all split."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "How many rooms would you need?"

She took a minute to respond, while tapping her fingers, "Mei and I will share a room. Mio and Yui will share one as well. Rina can be put with anybody as she doesn't care. Shun and Honoka would prefer their own, but you can have one share with Rina." She said pointing to each girl.

I nodded, "Tom we need four rooms!"

The zombie behind the desk grumbled and trudged over with four keys, the woman took them thanking the zombie. "Thank you Sir for your gratitude, here is the money I apologize if it's not exactly the amount, as changing the money to this currency was a little harder than we had thought."

She handed me a wad of cash that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Oi! Idiots! Get your butts over here! I will freeze you if you don't!" Mei yelled angrily, causing them to appear as if by magic in front of her.

The woman who I think was named Mio stopped me, "Thanks for letting us stay here. And I hope your daughters 118th birthday goes amazing for her."

"How did you know that?" I asked stunned by the woman's words.

She smiled lightly, "I'm really thousands of years old like they said. I can hear your thoughts, you are clearly stressed out about her party. Coming from a woman who had her own child, don't stress over stuff like this, spend time with them. You never know when you may have to leave them." She said, her eyes watering at the last part. She walked away after that, clutching the girl in the hood tighter.

I stood there still, she seemed so much like Martha... The way she spoke said she had to leave her child, the little girl she was holding onto tightly evidently wasn't her real child. She left her real child's life too soon, and she never wanted to, perhaps that's why she takes care of Yui.

"Uh Dad?" I tuned back in, and noticed Mavis waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh yes my little vamp?"

She rolled her eyes at the little comment, "Who were those women?"

"They are demons from Japan, their home is currently unsafe so they are in a sense, hiding out here."

"Wow! I thought demons weren't real?"

I looked at her, "Oh they are real, just rare. Most are seen as goblins and trolls, not actual human-like ones. That and they're exclusive to China and Japan, so seeing one out here is odd."

She blinked, "Think they would mind if I go say hi?" I shrugged and handed her a card, "She wouldn't mind can't say the same for the rest though." She nodded and sped off to the room written on the card.

I rubbed my forehead, "This can't get anymore odd, can it?" I asked myself, right then I heard the familiar rumble of Wayne's kids. "Great..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mavis POV

I looked at the card "Room 268, didn't even know there were that many rooms here." Ignoring all the "Do not Disturbs", I finally found it. Knocking on the door gently, a little girl in a huge cloak opened it, "Mama, someone is at the door."

A woman who looked like a goddess, picked up the little girl. "Sorry, I was trying to find something and I wasn't exactly at the door."

She laughed. "Come on in."

I walked in following her, "I assume you wanted to talk to someone in the group?" "Yeah, but how did you know?"

She put the little girl on the floor, "I can hear other people's thoughts, your father doesn't really trust anybody else in the group." I nodded at her explanation.

"So I heard you're a demon?" I inquired and she happily nodded.

"Yes, people refer to me as the Kuzunoha in my homeland, personally as Mio." Mio explained with a smile.

"What about her?" I said pointing to the little girl.

"Yui is what we call an emotion demon, humans that suffer from so much emotion at one moment can either change into a demon or die."

"How about your life?" I asked her.

"Well I was being hunted down one day and I ran into a man. He helped me flee but was hurt by the hunter. I nursed him back to health, and we soon fell in love and got married. I had my son and had the best five years of my life. Until he saw me shift into my fox form while I was asleep one night. Demons are feared, so I left a note that next morning telling them to meet me in the forest. I left them a golden box and a crystal ball, and never saw them again. I soon heard my son and become the greatest Sorcerer in the land." She ended with a tear hitting the ground.

I nodded, "My mom died from an angry mob of humans a little after I was born." I felt myself getting hugged soon after and noticed Mio holding me tightly.

"Then she died protecting you. There is only one job in a mother's life and that's to protect her child." She stated softly.

"I never thought about it like that..." I mumbled.

"Most people don't realize the true purpose of mothers, a girl in our group named Rina I think may get an award for being the best mother." I tilted my head, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Rina was just a teenager when she ended up pregnant with twins. She was giving birth to them and died from blood loss, her female twin survived however. Rina actually begged anybody to take the baby, one day she saw a mansion she remembered. The owner and his wife couldn't have children so she asked them to take care of her child, they agreed and she was able to finally rest in peace, until the deities kicked her back down here of course." She giggled at the last part.

"So even in death she still protected her child?" I said in shock.

Mio nodded, "She fought for her child's life, she begged for food for the baby until she had given the baby away."

"That's amazing.." I murmured in stunned amazement.

Mio looked at Yui, "Funny enough it was Rina who inspired me to take Yui as a daughter. I had originally only planned on letting her live with me." Mio thought. "But Anyway, you might need to get ready for that party of yours, new outfit and what-not." She said walking towards the door.

"Holy rabies! I completely forgot about that! Thanks for the reminder!" I blinked before smiling at her.

Mio giggled, "No problem, if you ever need to talk I'm here." I nodded and dashed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula POV  
"Wayne, must your kids destroy my lobby every time you visit?" I grumbled already getting housecleaning on it.

"You expect _me_ to be able to control _them_?" He said emphasizing him and the kids.

"Kinda." I said looking at them tackling a witch.

"Tough luck buddy, that is never happening."

Suddenly all the wolf pups looked up in a direction, I looked that way myself and noticed Mio and Honoka walking in.

Mio looked around ears twitching, "Honoka, you might wanna run, you are a wolf hybrid after all."

"What do you-" In one great move all of them were dog piling her.

"I warned you. You should know that animals are attracted to a demon of the same type." She looked over at us and I could see a light pink flash go over her eyes as she stared.

She looked dazed for a half a second then came back to reality, "Hi Dracula, I see your lobby is being taken over by werewolves." She said with a laugh.

"Yea... Why are they attacking her though?" I pointed to the poor demon who was desperately trying to get them off.

"They aren't exactly attacking her, that's just the way they show their submission to a higher wolf. Demons are like the alphas of the pack as we are the most powerful animal beings." She explained.

"So you're telling me that she can control them?" Wayne asked.

She nodded hesitantly, "It's more like she can order them to do stuff, but if they are free spirited enough they can ignore her sometimes."

"I'll get them off of her." She said. We both looked at her weirdly, when she whistled a high note and her fingers were coated in white magic. The wolf pups got off of her instantly, and sat in front of her.

"You little guys need to apologize to Dracula and Honoka." She said in a motherly tone. They all looked down, "Sorry uncle Drac, pretty wolf demon."

Wayne's jaw was on the floor, "How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "My magic allows me to control any type of young being."

She looked towards the door, "Your friend sandman will be here in ten seconds. Frankenstein will be here in thirty, and the invisible being will be here in 35." She said, turning towards me, "I will be outside for a little." She proofed out after that.

Right then a _lot_ of sand poured through the doors.

* * *

POV Switch

I looked around, walking into the forest I noticed quite a few zombies heading in one direction. Switching into my fox form I stalked them quietly, they were heading towards a village of sorts. Some of them were in dresses, and they were all putting on masks that looked like male faces. They were getting into place, behind glass windows, the fake buildings, some even hid in the forest.

Seconds later, Mavis flew in changing from her bat form. She looked so happy, she walked down the side of the building and walked over to the glass where I knew two zombies were. Peering into the glass, she jumped back startled by the zombies turning around. All the zombies that were hiding jumped out, startling her even more, they carried garlic, pitchforks and torches. One of the zombie heads popped off and Dracula zoomed in and popped it back on and put the mask on.

One zombie lit another zombie on fire with a torch. Soon enough everything was on fire, Mavis flew away with a shocked face and Dracula said something about her "Finally being safe."

I narrowed my eyes, I lifted my head and looked as a human teen was following the zombies, I ran over to him making him blink and take a picture of me with his phone.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

I simply looked at him, ears twitching as if asking him the question.

He somehow knew that I was secretly wondering that very question as he scratched his head, "Well, I'm out here exploring the forest. People in the town over were all too freaked out to even talk about this place." He shrugged at me, causing me to tilt my head.

I walked over and nudged him away slightly, "Okay I get it, you aren't exactly good with me invading your home." He said heading through bushes, I ran in front of him stopping him.

"What on Earth are you trying to tell me?" He said in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to do this, but he needs to know he'll probably die when realizing that he was following zombies.

Closing my eyes I felt myself change back to my human form. I opened my eyes to notice the kid passed out. I sighed and gently hit him on the cheek waking him up instantly.

"Y-You're a fox human thing! And you're real!" He shouted while pointing at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Actually I'm a demon, no I will not kill you, sacrifice you, or drag you down to the underworld for all eternity, so please get those thoughts out of your head." I said with a slight frown.

"AND YOU CAN READ MINDS?!" He yelled causing me to sweatdrop.

"Yes. It's like listening to two of you speaking." I stated while folding my arms.

He shook his head, "Why would you tell me this?"

I looked at him softly, "I have a feeling you won't tell anybody, if you do I can escape. I already have avoided the military 30 times in my existence." I paused. "I'm only 2,936 years old."

"ONLY!?" He shouted, he thought that she was in her twenties.

"Hey kitsunes really only die by humans not natural causes." My tail twitched as I suppressed a glare.

"Sooo you're immortal?" He drawled causing me to facepalm.

I shook my head, "No we can die, but only by fatal wounds."

He nodded slightly, "Why did you stop me?"

"1, You're walking by a cliff that will kill you if you fall. 2, You're following a bunch of zombies. 3, if you go in that castle alone you most likely would die." I counted the things off as his jaw dropped further with each one.

His eyes bugged out, "Die!?"

"Yep and since you want to see that castle I'll take you there." I smiled and he blinked several times.

"...You will?" He asked with shock evident in his eyes.

I nodded, "Yes, I will have to cast a spell on you so they don't kill you." I put my hands in front of him, white magic covered him and it revealed that he had fox ears, an orange tail and claws. His clothes had changed so that he was wearing a royal outfit of Chinese culture, his backpack turned into a seal on his wrist.

"WOAHH Imma fox-human thingy!" He shouted while inspecting his tail

"Demon."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"It's only an illusion. It hides the subjects natural appearance." I said changing him back with a snap of my finger. "See?"

He gaped, "THAT IS SOOO COOL!"

I changed him back. "This should be able to get you past all of them, and if someone can tell this is an illusion, you will have to listen to me." He nodded. "Okay, so your identity is that you're a prince from the royal kitsune family that is escaping from the hunters. You will go by Prince Kazuki, and just have manners, nobody but me has ever met the royal family." I said.

"So nobody would know who I am?" He asked while waving his hand.

"The people in my group know that the King and Queen have a son, but they don't know his appearance, name, personality, basically they only know your a prince." I summoned the royal kitsune crest, attached it to a cape and draped it over the boy. "The symbol is the crest of the royal family, this should convince them enough. One last thing, you must stay near me, the spell wears off eventually if you're not next to me." I started walking back, the boy trailing behind me quietly.

"Name's Jonathan by the way."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Johnny."

We exchanged few words after that, I was dodging all the zombies in the area and soon enough we approached the castle.

I led him in, hoping to miss Dracula. "Oh Mio, glad to see that your back." Turns out I wasn't that lucky.

He startled me, I nodded and pulled Johnny forward. "Yeah, sorry I took long. I found Prince Kazuki wandering around the forest."

He raised an eyebrow, "Prince?"

I nodded, "Yep, he's prince of the royal kitsune clan back in Japan. He was out on a trip with his family, when demon hunters attacked them. He said his family is alright, but he fled from the hunters and ended up here." I explained showing the crest. "So until I can contact them and have someone come get him, he's required to stay with me. As I am one of the protectors of the royal family."

Dracula nodded, I smirked suddenly, "Dracula I believe you're about to have a bit of a Hydra issue." I dashed away with Johnny, leaving Dracula confused.

Suddenly a Hydra walked in yelling and stepping on various guests while doing so. Dracula's jaw just about fell off, I was laughing as I saw him trying to get the Hydra's attention. The hydra was knocking just about everything over, and smashing everything. For the finale of the Hydra's destruction, it finally sat on Dracula. I was on the ground laughing as Dracula twitched under the Hydra's foot.

Johnny stared in shock at the scene, "Guess you were right about me nearly getting killed here."

I looked at him still laughing, "I'm always right about these things Kazuki-sama."

He looked at me, "What's sama?"

My laughing slowed down, "Its kinda like master/king/prince/boss in japanese." It dawned on him that he was supposed to act like the supposed prince, and nodded at my explanation.

"Wow that hydra is almost bad as a dragon." I shrieked as Shun appeared behind me.

Blushing I looked at Shun, "Baka! You scared me! Don't do that!"

She ignored me, "Who's that guy anyway?"

"Thats Prince Kazuki of the Kitsune royal family. He kinda ran away from hunters, and ended up here." Shun looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Huh, I always thought the royals were all white foxes."

I shook my head, "Not really, last time I saw the queen she had pink hair, the king had platinum blond."

She looked at me, "You've actually seen them?"

"Yep, they sometimes invited me over when Kazuki-sama was just a baby. They soon put me on the royal guard."

She gained a doubtful face, "You? But you don't even fight."

I smirked at her, "And who told you that?" She opened her mouth only to be punched out the side of the building. I fixed the wall by putting all the pieces up and using my magic to make it stay.

I looked around and noticed I couldn't find Johnny. "Crap." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around frantically, Johnny couldn't be that far. Could he? I switched into my fox form and pumped more magic into Johnny. I sniffed the air and dashed into the lobby. I saw him trying to stick his hand into a skeleton, I dashed over and tackled him, stopping him. "Why did you do that?" He complained. "Kazuki-sama, a skeletons ribs are basically her breasts." He turned into a tomato, "You mean..." "Yes you nearly just groped her." He just sat there in shock. I rolled my eyes, getting off of him I switched back and stared as he passed out. I felt a whoosh behind me, turning I saw Mavis. "Hi Mavis." I smiled, to which she returned it. "Hey Mio. I'm bored so I'm seeing what your doing. Wait.. what are you doing?" I laughed. "Trying to get Kazuki-sama to wake up." She tilted her head, "Who's that exactly?" "Oh, the Prince of the royal Kitsune family in Japan. He ended up here when he was being chased down by a hunter." She nodded. I heard him groan and look up only to lock eyes with Mavis. I looked a little shocked as a pink glow passed over their eyes. "Mio who is that?" Johnny asked confused. "Ahh, Kazuki-sama meet Mavis, Mavis meet Kazuki-sama."

She looked at him, "From how old Mio is, I gotta ask. How old are you?" Before he could answer I answered for him, "Kazuki-sama is 217." She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that like a child in your terms?" I shook my head, "When kitsunes turn 110 they appear as a fully grown adult, they start gaining their magic at 230 and by 500 they should know how to control it on will." I showed a picture of a younger me, using my magic, "This is when I was his age, I was smaller then and only got this tall when I fully unlocked my magic." The magic showed a smaller woman with white hair that touched her heels, bright gold eyes, fox ears and two small tails. "Wait.. is that two tails?" She looked at me. "Yeah, I was born with two but they later fused into one. The amount of tails partially depend on genes, power, breed and gender." Mavis nodded at my explanation. "So anyway Mavis, I need to go contact the royal family, due to precautions Kazuki-sama has to be there so they know he is really here." She smiled, "Well see you later! Be sure to come for the activities. They are boring." She said the last part like a plea. I laughed and teleported to the room. Johnny looked around, "So how are you gonna pull this off?"

I looked at him, "Let's just say I gotta get creative. You aren't leaving anytime soon." I smirked. "Mama who is that?" Yui said looking at him, while yawning. "Sweetie this is Kazuki-sama." Yui looked at him, "No it isn't, Kazu-Kazu has that funny pink hair Mama." I looked at her. "Fine this isn't actually Kazuki, but please don't tell anybody." Yui looked at him, she was reading his mind trying to find out if he had good intentions. "Ok Mama." "Thank you sweetie, I will wake you up later for the activities." Yui nodded and went back to bed. "His name is actually Kazuki?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes, although he has pink hair, yellow eyes and 4 tails." I paused. "Yui is the only one that knows the prince's appearance besides myself, and she has judged you as a good person, that's why your still here." "Wait are you saying she could have killed me?" He looked stunned. "She would make it so that you suffered her pain, the pain of her loss. The sadness would kill you eventually."

He gave me a questioning look causing me to sigh, "Yui's father killed her mother and herself, then to escape cops, he killed himself. She was crying over their dead decomposing bodies when I found her, it was heartbreaking even though I didn't know her. She looked like a girl dressed up for Halloween, she was covered in blood, dirt and tears. She wears that cloak to hide the bruises and scars from me." He stayed quiet after that.

"Anyway, I think you'll be able to stay here till Mavis's birthday which is tomorrow I believe, just try and act normal. Most of all don't freak out if the spell fades, it will only get more attention." He looked at me nervously, "It can fade?" Nodding, I sighed knowing he would make it fade somehow. "Just be careful, you can have fun, but just... be careful." He nodded with a small smile. "Now come on, we talked longer than I thought and Mavis will be waiting for us." Grabbing him I teleported out and straight to where Mavis was. We were in a basement, I saw Dracula talking to three zombies. "Oh what's up Mio?" "Nothing much, just trying to entertain Kazuki-sama while I await a call from the royal family." Johnny was looking around like a kid in a candy store. His eyes lit up when he saw Frankie, Wayne and Sandman on the stage with instruments. "You guys play?" With them nodding he hopped up in excitement and took one of the guitars.

I sighed a little as I saw him singing, way to go. Dracula looked peeved as Johnny was singing the opposite of what he wanted, which was classical. He finished by doing a belly-flop onto to the floor causing me to facepalm. "Wow holy rabies, that was amazing!" He looked at me and I could already tell what he was thinking, "Kazuki-sama I'm not singing." "Oh come on it's fun!" Shaking my head I sighed, "Fine..." I jumped up onto the stage with an annoyed look, with a small grin I teleported Shun here. "Shun think you can help me with a duet?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head till I smiled creepily and cracked my knuckles causing her to nod quickly. "Alright then, you know Bad Apple right?" She nodded in confusion, "But that needs a male and female-" "You sang it last century, you can do it now." I created a radio out of my magic and the music started playing. Shun glared at me before her part came on.

Shun- Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm-

Mio- Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free, and-

Shun-Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside, and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.

Mio- You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go, but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back, because everything will change, and it all will fade to black.

Shun- Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

Both- Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light, then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white.

Shun-Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm-

Mio-Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free, and.

Shun- Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside, and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.

Mio- You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go, but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back, because everything will change, and it all will fade to black.

Mio- If I make another move, if I take another step then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night, will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Both- Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back, 'cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black.

As the music ended everyone cheered and whooped, well except Dracula. Instead of being furious, it looked more like he was entranced with me. Widening my eyes I quickly hopped off, _N-No it can't be possible... I-I-I'm not supposed to be loved, I only cause sadness where I walk when I love. I-I must leave before he finds me._ I stopped, _but I can't leave Johnny to die... Shun must take my place._ "Ningen ga koko ni ari, watashi wa misu o okashita shun. Watashi wa, nanikato watashi wa kiemasu kare ni oku jumon no tame ni nokoshite yui ni kare o toranakereba narimasen. Kanojo wa, kare ni betsu no jumon o oku hitsuyōdeareba soko ni kare o tobu koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa koko ni taizai suru koto wa dekimasen'node... Watashi no tame ni kore o okonatte kudasai. Anata ga shun arigatōgozaimasu." I said in our natural language. Shun widened her eyes then they softened, "Anata wa watashi no tame ni yatte iru koto no ato, watashi mo anata no tame ni shindeshimaudarou. Anata wa watashi o totemo yakudatte imasu. Ganbarou." She said hugging me then running over to Johnny. I wiped my tears away, and teleported to tell Yui of the plan. "Mama, you shouldn't run from him. But I'll keep fake Kazu-Kazu safe, just for you." She left the room shocking me that she was going by herself.

I sighed, shifting into my fox form I leaped out of the window. As I ran across the air, I felt a tear drop. _I'm sorry, for causing this...I should have known this would have happened. After all I already left one family...I must leave before I make too much of an impact._

Dracula POV

"How is the music for my daughter's birthday coming along?" The three zombies groaned while shaking their heads, "What do you mean it's not coming along?" I growled at them angrily. They just stumbled away in fear. I sighed in frustration, I noticed Mavis walking in and to my surprise Mio and Kazuki appeared behind her. The boy wandered around looking amazed at the area, then only to add to my list of issues, he decided to hop up and sing some dreadful song. Not a good dreadful either. I saw Mio facepalming as she looked at him. He finally finished, and to my surprise he asked Mio to sing. It was easy to tell she didn't want to do that, but due to the fact she served the prince she had to. She got up and teleported the girl with dragons wings up. She smiled creepily at the girl when the girl said she wouldn't do a duet. As she made a radio appear, the dragon girl started to sing. The song itself was really different, Mio was really emotional through it as she was nearly tearing up during her parts. It was if the song was about her life. When it ended I couldn't stop staring at her, she was amazing. She looked at me in alarm and hopped off the stage quickly. It took me a while to realize she was gone and as I looked around I didn't see her. The dragon girl was guarding Kazuki, and I saw Yui dragging the prince out. And purple magic started shimmering around him and the dragon girl picked him up and flew somewhere.

I sighed, where did Mio go anyway?


End file.
